


Dirty Alley Deals

by InvisibleSpaz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Condoms, Face-Fucking, Other, Public Blow Jobs, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleSpaz/pseuds/InvisibleSpaz
Summary: Mocha is a merperson who owns a club called Koi and works has created their own fortune throughout their life. How they achieved this success is unknown for the most part. Though there is plenty of rumors of what they do behind closed doors. This is just one of the prequels to their main story.A deal that Mocha made in an alley with a dealer named Rico.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Dirty Alley Deals

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning; there is foul language during a sexual encounter.
> 
> Mocha is nonbinary, during this scenario no genitalia is mentioned for Mocha. However clothing is described in detail, Mocha is wearing feminine clothing during this time.

There was a certain pride that came with making people come undone. Specifically when that person looked down on you one moment and the next they were shaking on their legs. Mocha made a point to always leave their client shaking. Sometimes, they could leave a man falling on his ass from orgasm. Now that was always a sight to see and it always made the night bearable. 

“Come on now bitch, open that pretty mouth.”

Ah, yes, Rico. A man of simple pleasures. “Don’t rush me Rico, you’ll smear my makeup.” A calloused hand clutched at their collar. Their chin tilted upwards and eyes angled just to link right at the other’s. “I won’t if you hurry up. This isn’t exactly an ideal situation.” No situation is perfect, but this one was particularly uncomfortable. Behind a car in a parking lot alley always had some perks but this one wasn’t the one Mocha needed to be caught in. “Last thing I need is to be caught with some mermaid bitch--” Mocha was quick to push their palm upwards along his belly. Their nails digging into his flesh, “Merperson, Rico and what? Scared that someone might catch you with your pants down with the fish next door?” Mocha wasn’t going to let a small fry like Rico play them like a bitch. Not here, not in some shitty parking lot.

“Fuck--” Mocha felt a twitch under their wrist. “Masochist, call me a merperson like a good boy and I’ll treat you right baby.” Rico stepped back, his ass pressing against the bumper of his car. “Shut the fuck up and suck me.” His hips gave several jerks, the bulge in his pants very apparent. 

The blond whistled before reaching to pull back their hair. Taking a moment to tie their hair up into a ponytail. Smirking before they worked on Rico’s pants. The rougher of the two holding up his shirt, his breathing already uneven peering down at the blond headed beauty. Despite his words, Mocha was a sight to see. Completely dolled up in their usually finest. Sporting a skirt Rico had seen several times during their transactions. Despite it not being his favorite, it was a pretty pleated thing, sitting over their knees. 

“Fuck come on you dumb--” Fingers wrapped around Rico’s cock, a hiss escaping his teeth. “Be nice Rico.” They weren’t gentle, though to be fair Rico was in no ways soft. His cock was painfully hard and twitching against Mocha’s palm. “I will when you start being gentle.” They shoved him back against the car. Forcing a grunt from his throat, “Shut the fuck up and let me take care of you.” Fingers stroked over the shafter, forcing a bead of precum over the tip. Urging little gasps out of Rico’s mouth. His palm sliding over his mouth.

“You gonna cum already?” A voice like cream, pudding, sweet and soft. Addicting to listen too, “No, just...s-suck me.” His voice nearly cracked, just before he saw a peek of a smirk. “Fine, if it’ll get you to shut up.” Mocha slipped a hand into their shirt, Rico wondering if they were wearing a bra under their top. The thought quickly slipped away when he saw the condom, his jaw clenching as teeth tore the wrapper.

When the condom was applied, Rico had to take a moment to think of something else. “Shit, I could bust right now.” Mocha snorted, “Wouldn’t be the first time.” Rico was thinking of slapping them. It wouldn’t be the first time. But it would be a boner killer for sure. “You never know when to shut up do you?” A soft giggle before his cock slid in between sweet lips. 

Now, while Mocha had a sweet spot for cock sucking, this didn’t mean that they cared for Rico. No, this was a bittersweet moment. They were pissed, so why not spend the evening sucking some dudes dick in a parking lot.

“Nck--” Rico had a habit of humping, forcing his rubber coated cock down their throat. His hands grabbing onto blond strands. “Fuck, just stay still and I’ll finish quick.” Mocha winced for a moment before adjusting. Their jaw relaxed as rubber fucked against the back of their throat.

Thrust after thrust, several choking noises pushed from Mocha. Their eyes squeezing shut while their fingers squeezing at his thighs. Thumbs rubbing circles into the muscle. “Fuck, fuck, alread--” Rico forced himself down the other’s throat, Mocha’s nose pushing against his pubic hair. His mouth was open, a soft groan leaving him. His cum caught in the condom rather shamefully before he was pushed back into the car. 

Mocha taking a deep breath of fresh air.

“Alright you dumb bitch.” 

Rico shivered, panting as he stared down in between his legs. Spit dripping down Mocha’s chin, an absolute temptation to wipe it away. “You want to--” 

“--Don’t say anything else. I’m heading back to work. Remember the deal Rico, you owe me a shipment with a lower price.” They were standing before he could even reach out to help them up. Dusting off dirt from their legs and reaching for his pockets. “Got a smoke for the road?” Mocha pulled a pack from his pants, quick to pluck a stick from the pack. “Thanks, by the way Rico, you still look like shit when you cum. Let’s not do this again.” He clicked his tongue, rolling the used condom off and tossing it off into the parking lot. 

“Yeah, yeah, need a ride back to the club?” Mocha was already lighting up their smoke, Rico realizing they must have stolen his liter as well. “Nah, I’ll walk, last thing I need is being seen with you. See you later.” With that they were already walking away, a whisk of smoke following behind them.


End file.
